fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainspell Pretty Cure
Rainspell Pretty Cure( 雨スペルプレキュア Amesuperu Purikyua) is a Crossover fanseries created and written by Blaze-On-Fire between Izumi Todo's Pretty cure and Daisy Meadows's Rainbow Magic series.The series main motifs are fairies,magic,as well as various other themes throughout it's arcs The Main arc's (the original Rainspell Pretty Cure) theme is rainbows and colors Click here to see all the Arc's of the series: Rainspell Pretty Cure Arcs Synopsis Each arc has a different plot with a pretty basic formula throughout.In fact the plot and a lot of things in this fanseries were taken lock,stock, and barrel from the book series with a few changes and additions as well as blending in some elements from the movie (Return to Rainspell Island).Jack Frost causes mayhem and chaos in Fairyland by stealing or misplacing precious artifacts that help the fairies of Fairyland do their jobs.This in turn also causes mayhem in the human world. In this arc.Rachel and Kirsty first meet on Rainspell island.After finding Ruby the Red Fairy in a pot.Ruby tells the two that Jack Frost has taken away all the color in Fairyland and scattered her sisters throughout the island.Ruby tells the two that they will have to defeat any threat that comes in their way.So using her magic wand,Ruby created two lockets full of fairy dust so that Rachel and Kirsty can transform into the Rainspell Pretty Cure,save the fairies and defeat Jack Frost,His goblins,and the Snowmen. Characters Cures Rachel Walker '(レイチェルウォーカー Reicheru u~ōkā)/'Cure Fairy '(キュアフェアリー '''Kuya Fearī ')- One of the two protagonist's of the Rainspell Precure series,best friend of Kirsty Tate,and the first of the Rainspell Pretty Cure. After getting the lockets from Ruby,she becomes Cure Fairy,whose theme color is Purple. [[Kirsty Tate|'''Kirsty Tate]] (クリスティー・テイト Kurisutī teito)/'Cure Pixie '( キュアピクシー Kuya Pikushī)- One of the two protagonist's of the Rainspell Precure series,best friend of Rachel Walker,and the second of the Rainspell Pretty Cure. After getting the lockets from Ruby,she becomes Cure Pixie,whose theme color is Pink Fairies Ruby (ルビー)- The Red Fairy,she is responsible for all things red.She is the first fairy Rachel and Kirsty meet after freeing her from the pot,Ruby gives them the lockets they use to transform into the Rainspell Pretty Cure. Amber (アンバー)-The Orange Fairy,she is responsible for all things orange.She is the second fairy Rachel and Kirsty meet after freeing her from the creamy orange scallop shell. Sunny (サニー)-The Yellow Fairy,she is responsible for all things yellow.She is the third fairy Rachel and Kirsty meet after freeing her from one of Ms.Merry's beehives. Fern (ファーン)- The Green Fairy,she is responsible for all things green.She is the fourth fairy Rachel and Kirsty meet after freeing her from the alcove of a nut tree. Sky (スカイ)- The Blue Fairy,she is responsible for all things blue.She is the fifth fairy Rachel and Kirsty meet after freeing her from the bubble in the rock pool. Inky (インキー)-The Indigo Fairy,she is responsible for all things indigo.She is the sixth fairy Rachel and Kirsty meet when Rachel and Kirsty were in the "The Big Book of Fairy Tales" book. Heather (ヘザー)-The Violet Fairy.she is responsible for all things violet/purple.She is the seventh fairy Rachel and Kirsty meet after freeing her from Tom Goodfellow's merry-go-round Minor Characters [[Mr.Walker|'Mr.Walker']]-Rachel's father.He is married to Mrs.Walker and is great friends with Mr. and Mrs.Tate.He's pretty much your stereotypical dad who likes to embarrass his daughter.He is quite dorky and is always trying his best to empress his wife.He has a interest in flowers and enjoys the outdoors. [[Ms.Walker|'Mrs.Walker']]-Rachel's Mother.She is married to Mr.Walker and is great friends with Mr.and Mrs.Tate [[Mr.Tate|'Mr.Tate']]-Kirsty's Father.He is married to Mrs.Tate and is great friends with Mr. and Mrs.Walker (as well as Mrs.Twist,the sweet shop owner).Similar to Mr.Walker,he is the stereotypical dad.He is in a band and plays the keyboard and tambourines. [[Mrs.Tate|'Mrs.Tate']]-Kirsty's Mother.She is married to Mr.Tate and is great friends with Mr. and Mrs.Walker.She is kind,friendly,helpful and is a good mother to Kirsty and loves to sew. [[King Oberon|'King Oberon']] (キングオベロン)-The king of the fairies.He rules Fairyland alongside his wife.He is noble and fair and the only person Jack Frost fears. [[Queen Titania|'Queen Titania']] (クイーンチタニア)-The queen of the fairies.She rules Fairyland alongside her husband.She is gentle and kind and shows gratefulness towards the girls help. [[Bertram|'Bertram']] (バートラム)-A frog,The loyal servant and footman of the king and queen.He becomes good friends with the girls.In this arc,he was sent to the human world to protect the fairies until all seven could return to fairyland. [[Mr.Williams|'Mr.Williams']] [[Tom Goodfellow|'Tom Goodfellow']] (トムグッドフェロー) [[Mrs.Merry|'Mrs.Merry']] [[Queenie |'Queenie' ]](クイーンズ)-The queen bee of the hive.She became fond of Sunny after she was banished to Rainspell. Fluffy- A Squirrel that was first curious when he first met Fern and the girls,but soon becomes caring to all the fairies.He doesn't talk. Villains Jack Frost '(ジャックフロスト)-The main antagonist of all the arcs of the Rainspell Precure series and is the main driving force of the plot of the all the arcs in the series.Always causing mayhem for a variety of reasons.He is the Ice Lord and King of the Goblins. 'Goblins-Jack Frost's servants who live in goblin grotto,which is a village a while from Jack Frost's castle.They are greedy and have the ability to summon Snowmen (said power to summon them was one of the only things that was added) [[Snowmen|'Snowmen']]-The monsters of Rainspell Precure series. These creatures take the form of a object and have abilities of ice as well as abilities based off the things they take the form of.They can be summoned by either Jack Frost or his goblins. Locations Rainspell Island-A beautiful spacious island with lots of scenery and fresh air and attractions,events and festivals.In the main arc,Rachel and Kirsty are there on holiday,this is also where they first met and became the Rainspell Pretty Cure. Fairyland Palace-The home of the King and Queen in Fairyland and it has presumably has been that for the past 1000 years.Some of the magical items in the series are kept there. Ice Palace-The home of Jack Frost as well as the goblins.As the name implies,it's completely made out of ice. Items Heart Amulets-The Cure's transformation devices,takes the appearance of a heart shaped amulet with pink fairy dust inside.The amulets become the cure's chokers after they transform.These were made and given to by Ruby the Red Fairy Fairy Wands- The Cure's weapons,the wands have a variety of uses from solving problems,to attacking ice creatures and goblins. Triva -This is the one of if not the first precure fanseries of a children literature book series -This is the first of Blaze's fanseries to have only two cures (excluding Cuphead Precure,which is planned to have 3 cures) -The series was originally gonna be called Rainbow Magic Precure,unfortunately the name was already taken. -This is the first of Blaze's fanseries to have arcs -The reason Cure Fairy is purple and Cure Pixie is Pink was because Blaze didn't want them to look too similar to Cure Miracle and Magical from Mahou Tsukai Precure -The Cure's outfits were inspired by several fairy outfits Blaze found online -This is the first of Blaze's fanseries to have characters with english names instead of Japanese ones Gallery Cure Fairy (Rachel's Cure Form).png|Cure Fairy (Rachel's Cure Form) Cure Pixie (Kirsty's Cure Form).png|Cure Pixie (Kirsty's Cure Form) Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Series Category:Rainspell Pretty Cure